Hitherto, there is known a multi-chamber bag that has a bag body, in which at least a medicinal-substance accommodation chamber for accommodating a powdered or liquid medicinal substance, and a medicinal-solution accommodation chamber for accommodating a medicinal solution, such as diluting solution, are formed.
The bag body has a strong seal part that joins two overlapped sheet members together, thereby defining an interior space, and a weak seal part that separably joins the sheet members together, thereby partitioning the interior space into the medicinal-substance accommodation chamber and the medicinal-solution accommodation chamber. With the multi-chamber bag having this structure, the two sheet members of the bag body are separated from each other through the weak seal part, thereby bringing the medicinal-substance accommodation chamber and the medicinal-solution accommodation chamber into communication with each other and hence mixing the medicinal substance and the medicinal solution together.
Taking into account the fear that adverse influence causing matters (e.g., gasses such as oxygen, and moisture) passes through a sheet member and deteriorates a medicinal substance, there are proposed a multi-chamber bag that employs a material capable of preventing penetration of adverse influence causing matters for the two sheet members of the bag body, and a multi-chamber bag that employs cover sheets, which can blocking an adverse influence causing matter, respectively attached to the two sheet members of the bag body so as to cover the medicinal-substance accommodation chamber.
In order to prevent penetration of adverse influence causing matters, sheet members and cover sheets employ, for example, block layers (e.g., aluminium layers formed by aluminium foils or by vapor deposition of aluminium) for blocking adverse influence causing matters, such as gasses or moisture, or have absorbent (e.g., calcium oxide or the like when an adverse influence causing matter is water) kneaded therein.
Whereby, it is possible to administer a medicinal substance, which is mixed with a medicinal solution (i.e., diluted medicinal substance, when the medicinal solution is a diluting solution) at the time of administration, while preventing deterioration of the medicinal substance within the medicinal-substance accommodation chamber until opening the bag.
Meanwhile, the multi-chamber bag having the above structure is preferably formed so that the condition of the medicinal substance within the bag can be checked to prevent erroneous administration of the medicinal substance. However, when an attempt is made to block penetration of adverse influence causing matters by employing the above structures, components enabling such function (e.g., calcium oxide as absorbent) may cause the sheet members or cover sheets to become milky white, or the presence of block layers (e.g., aluminium foils) may cause them to be opaque, which causes a problem of disabling checking the condition of the medicinal substance.
Accordingly, there is provided a multi-chamber bag, in which at least one of the sheet members is formed by a transparent sheet, and the cover sheets overlaid on the sheet members are separably attached so that they are separated away at the time of administration of the medicinal substance, thereby enabling checking the condition of the medicinal substance (cf. Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] JP-2005-28167A